totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
12. TDW Aftermath II: Wypadki, wybuchy i inne atrakcje
thumb(pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Sami: Hej ludziska! Zgodnie ze skryptem musimy zacząć od krótkiego podsumowania mijającego tygodnia. Ehh… Sami (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): Najpierw uczestnicy mieli przetrwać w lesie. Sprytna Izzy, a raczej Eruption, wykombinowała zapalniczkę dla swojej drużyny. Niestety, tak się „zajarała” ogniem, że spaliła pół ośrodka. Na dodatek zbzikowała… Została wyrzucona przez Chrisa. Pech. Następnego dnia nie było eliminacji, ale zadanie i tak się odbyło. W zjeździe narciarskim Steve o mały włos by wygrał, ale zapatrzył się na piękną Sally i rąbnął w drzewo, oddając zwycięstwo Katerine. Tego samego dnia również Michelle i Lucas zostali parą. Fiu fiu… W pojedynku kapitanów Vanessa dostała to, na co zasłużyła. Ten materiał zostawię bez komentarza, bo on sam się świetnie opisuje… (…) Następnego dnia nowym kapitanem Misiów została Michelle, a w zadaniu szkolnym nadzwyczajnie dobrze poradziła sobie Sally, która miała najlepszy wynik z egzaminu, ale też omotała Steve’a tak, że ten zawalił kompletnie test i odpadł z gry. Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło, ale Vanessa powróciła do programu i już na początku chciała się pozbyć Michelle. Na jej szczęście Michelle „pozbyła się siebie” sama. Hehe. Warto również wspomnieć, że Vanessa przegrała walkę o liderowanie z Katerine. Roger (zza kamery): Teraz czas na naszych wspaniałych gości! Sami: Zamknij się… Roger (zza kamery): Ale to moja jedyna kwestia! Buuuuu… Sami: Dobra… Dzisiaj będzie u nas dwójka, ostatnio wyeliminowanych. Powitajmy Michelle i Steve’a!!! (wchodzą Michelle i Steve, aplauz) Sami: Od dzisiejszego Aftermath mamy również galerię loserów. Na prawo ode mnie siedzą Trent, Claire i Geoff, ale mamy też gości specjalnych: to Zeke i Lilly! Steve: Hej Sam! Milo cię widzieć Michelle: No cześć… Sami: Na początek jednak pytanie do Steve’a. Czy czujesz coś dalej do Sally? (wzdech na widowni) Steve: No wiesz… Dziewczyna zrobiła mi nadzieje… Sam już nie wiem… Michelle: Moim zdaniem Sally zachowała się podle… Sami: Ostro ją tutaj zjeżdżacie. Hehe. To super, ale to nie jest główny temat naszego dzisiejszego spotkania. Mamy dla was dzisiaj porcję wypadków z TDW. Gotowi? (na ekranie pokazane wypadki z udziałem Eruption, Steve’a, Michelle, Lucasa, a także finałowa eksplozja spowodowana przez Eruption) Trent: Hehe. Odlotowy był ten bolesny klip. Lilly: A co w tym takiego odlotowego? Każdemu się zdarza przewrócić, a wy robicie z tego tragedię… Steve: No wiesz… Byłem na siebie wściekły za tę wpadkę w 8. odcinku, ale jak oglądałem to na filmie, to nawet się zaśmiałem. Hehe. Zeke: Widać stary, że masz dystans do siebie. Sami: Może teraz opowiesz mi Steve, bo ty byłeś w drużynie z Eruption, co o niej sądzisz? Steve: Och! Dziwna jest dziewczyna, ale taka pozytywnie zakręcona. Przyznam, że nawet fajnie mi się z nią gadało, ale rzeczywiście we łbie ma poprzewracane. Hehe. Michelle: A tak właściwie, to gdzie ona teraz jest? Sami: No……z przyczyn wiadomych musiała dłużej pozostać w punkcie medycznym, ale z pewnością dołączy do nas w następnym Aftermath. Natomiast mamy dziś wreszcie w studio Geoffa! (aplauz) Powiedz nam, czy żałujesz, że tak szybko opuściłeś program? Geoff: W sumie, może trochę, ale z moim „problemem”, to dobrze, że nie zostałem, bo zespołowi bym tylko zaszkodził. Michelle: Ale przyznam, że bez ciebie tak nudno było. Sami: No fakt. Muszę przyznać, że Drake jest mniej zabawowy, niż ty. Geoff: Pochlebiacie mi, ale ostatnio zrobiłem się nawet trochę mniej zabawny… Claire: Mnie tam rozbawiła ta cała sytuacja z twoim „problemem”. Hehe. Trent: No wiesz? To nie było miłe… Sami: Trent! Może powiesz nam, co przygotowałeś na dzisiejszy występ? Trent: Oj, to tak teraz? Muszę nastroić gitarę… (wychodzi) Sami: Zanim przejdziemy do części artystycznej, to może opowiesz nam Michelle o swoim związku z Lucasem? (wzdech na widowni) Michelle: No wiesz… To fajny facet… Steve: Hehe. Lucas jest trochę dziwny, ale ogólnie to spoko gość. No i ma fajną dziewczynę. Michelle: Hihi. Dzięki. Zeke: Mogę zadać pytanie, Sami? Sami: No chyba tak… Zeke: Michelle, jak to jest być kapitanem? Byłaś nim wprawdzie kilka odcinków, ale jednak. Michelle: Szczerze, to nie czułam jakiejś większej władzy. Po prostu starałam się prowadzić drużynę do zwycięstwa. Steve: Jak ja byłem kapitanem w Wyzwaniach, to skończyło się to tragicznie… Chyba wiadomo… Mam nadzieję, że Matt i Katerine sobie poradzą. Sami: To się jeszcze okaże. (wchodzi Trent) Trent: No jestem. Sami: Świetnie! Co nam dzisiaj zagrasz? Trent: Postanowiłem zagrać utwór TSA pt. „51”. Michelle: Ojej! To moja ulubiona piosenka… Mogę zaśpiewać? Trent: Eee… Jeśli chcesz……to czemu nie? Sami: Nie wiedziałam, że śpiewasz? Michelle: Czasami… Ale to jedyna piosenka, w której się czuję tak komfortowo… Sami: Zaprośmy ich gorącymi brawami! (aplauz) (Trent zaczyna grać na gitarze) Michelle (śpiewa): Idąc cmentarną aleją szukam ciebie, mój przyjacielu Odszedłeś bo byłeś słaby jak suchy liść Dziś możemy dotknąć się naszymi pustymi duszami Obnażyć swe oszustwa i nasze wypalone sumienia Już nikogo nie dręczą nasze mdłe spojrzenia Dziś nareszcie jesteśmy sami w ten listopadowy wieczór Idąc jesienną aleją szukam ciebie, mój przyjacielu Chcę być tylko z tobą przez kilka małych chwil Pomóż mi przywołać dawne lata, ożywić śpiących ludzi Pomóż mi, pomóż mi pokonać smutek, który pozostał gdy nagle odszedłeś Już nikogo nie dręczą nasze mdłe spojrzenia Dziś wreszcie jesteśmy sami w ten listopadowy wieczór... Już nikogo nie dręczą nasze mdłe spojrzenia Dziś jesteśmy wreszcie sami w ten listopadowy wieczór... (jeszcze większy aplauz) Sami: To było genialne! Powinniście stworzyć duet! Michelle: Pochlebiasz mi, ale ja to raczej nie śpiewam… Steve: Hej Sam, kiedy zobaczymy tych zwariowanych widzów? Sami: Dobrze, że spytałeś, ale nie mów mi Sam… Zeke: Może wolisz Samantha? Hehe. (Sami patrzy z wściekłością na Zeke’a; publiczność przerażona) Sami: W każdym razie… Czas na pierwszy filmik! Przysłał go…….Roberto z Mediolanu. Roberto (na ekranie): Buon giorno, saluti da Milano. Io sono Roberto! Okej, hehe. Będę mówił po angielsku. Po prostu uwielbiam ten program, a Chris jest najlepszy! Super gościu, mówię wam. Nie wiem, czemu tak na niego narzekacie?! W każdym razie życzę powodzenia wszystkim uczestnikom w grze, a także pozdrawiam mamę, która jest teraz w Ottawie! Ciao! Claire: Hehe. Fajny. Zawsze lubiłam Włochów. Steve: A jest może jakaś dziewczyna? Michelle: A ty musisz swoje? Hehe. Sami: Spoko Steven! Mamy tutaj dziewczynę z Los Angeles. Ma na imię….Alex! Steve: Może być. Alex (na ekranie): Heja wszystkim! Mam nadzieję, że puścicie właśnie mój filmik, bo ja na serio kocham TDW! Jesteście moim ulubionym programem! Oglądam was na okrągło w sieci, podobnie jak Wyzwania. Steve, jeśli to oglądasz, to wiedz, że Sally postąpiła okropnie. Nie zasłużyłeś na to… Jeśli chcesz, to przyjedź do mnie do LA. Hihi. Steve: Super! Mogę jechać? Sami: No……..nie. Musisz zostać do końca programu. Steve: A co jak ona znajdzie sobie do tego czasu chłopaka? Sami: Ej! Ja tu tylko prowadzę Aftermath! Nie miej do mnie pretensji! A poza tym, tak jest w regulaminie. Alex (na ekranie): (…) Chciałabym, żeby wygrała Katerine, bo jest genialna. Pa! Całuski! Trent: Sympatyczna dziewczyna. Lilly: Szczęściarz z ciebie Steve. Steve: Wcale nie szczęściarz… (odwraca się ze smutku) Sami: I tym oto sposobem dochodzimy do ostatniego wątku. Domyślacie się, o kogo chodzi? Geoff: No tak nie za bardzo… Claire: Eee… Michelle: Coś jaśniej? Sami: O rany… Chodzi o osobę, która powinna tu z nami być, ale jej nie ma… Wszyscy, włącznie z widownią: Vanessa!!! Sami: Tak! Vanessa! Co sądzicie o jej heroicznej walce i powrocie do programu? Claire: Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to muszę przyznać, że chociaż jej nie lubię, to Matt rzeczywiście oszukiwał… Trent: Ale to głupi Chris nie sprecyzował zasad wyścigu. Michelle: Vanessa jest bardzo fajna. Trent: Serio? A wiesz, że chciała cię wykopać, jak tylko wróciła? Michelle: Ale jak to? Claire: Była zła, że zostałaś kapitanem i chciała się ciebie pozbyć. Zeke: I co? Wściekniesz się na nią? Michelle: W sumie……to ja bym chyba zrobiła to samo. (wzdech na widowni) Michelle: No bo przecież nie chciałabym stracić posady kapitana. Sami: Mądrze gada. Niemniej jednak chyba wszyscy mamy podobne zdanie, co do Vanessy. Tak? (…) Tak? (do Steve’a) Steve (odwrócony): Wiesz… Vanessa jest dziwną kobietą, której być może nigdy nie zrozumiemy, ale ja tam nie uważam jej za świruskę… Michelle: Ja też nie. Lilly: Mi nawet zaimponowała w pojedynku z Sami w Wyzwaniach. Bez urazy Sami, ale dałaś klapę wtedy… Sami: Myślałam, że już sobie wyjaśniliśmy wszystko po Wyzwaniach? Lilly: Tak, ale ja lubię dopiekać ludziom. Hehe. Sami: Rozumiem… Trent: A ty co powiesz, Sami? Kto twoim zdaniem ma największe szanse na zwycięstwo? Sami: Nie myślałam o tym, ale chyba największe szanse na wygraną mają Max i Vanessa. Steve (odwraca się): Myślałem, że jej nie lubisz? Sami: Wiesz… Były między nami spory, ale muszę przyznać, że to twarda zawodniczka. Nie poddaje się łatwo, umie kombinować… Claire: Ja chcę, żeby wygrał Drake! I koniec kropka! Trent: Ja stawiam na Katerine. Steve: Ja na Vanessę. Michelle: A ja na Lucasa. Hehe. Geoff: Ja, idąc tym tropem, powinienem być za Bridgette, ale myślę, że większe szanse ma Owen. Ten facet pożre wszystko! A jeszcze w drużynie z Panem Kokosem będą niepokonani! Sami: Hehe. Zabawna dedukcja. Cóż… Czas nas goni. To chyba na tyle w dzisiejszym Aftermath. Dobranoc ludziska! (na widowni - aplauz końcowy) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki